Reiji Kido
Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Playable Character *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Playable Character *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Biography ''Persona *'Blood Type:' B *'Date of Birth:' 08/18 *'Zodiac Sign:' Leo *'Initial Persona:' Breas *'Ultimate Persona:' Mot ''Revelations: Persona'' Reiji Kido is an antisocial student of St. Hermelin who often gets into fights and rarely shows up for class. He blames his stepbrother Takahisa Kandori for how his life has turned out, and believes that the latter must die. Despite his brusque tendencies, many girls of St. Hermelin take quite a shine to him. When not fighting on the streets, Reiji often practices magic tricks with playing cards in his spare time. Reiji's Persona awakening was also triggered during the SEBEC incident, but he is less than willing to join the party unless certain conditions have been met early in the game. Many game guides consider him as the best optional party member to be able to have successful negotiations with almost all randomly-encountered demons. He was renamed Chris for the English release of Revelations: Persona. In Persona 2, he became Chris Kido, since Atlus was trying to move towards the original names. The name has since been reverted to the original Japanese one in the PSP remake. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *'Age:' 20 *'Height:' 182kg *'Weight:' 75kg Reiji later makes an appearance in Persona 2 as an NPC. whether or not he has personally exacted revenge on Kandori is unclear, but he has since changed his appearance from a misfit to an ordinary salesman, growing his hair out to conceal the scar in his forehead. Reiji has turned to door-to-door knife-selling in order to support an older live-in partner who he got pregnant. Unfortunately, his Persona's intimidating aura often scares customers away despite his now-respectable appearance. From time to time, he would begrudgingly seek the advice of fellow St. Hermelin alumnus Kenta "Toro" Yokouchi, whose own Persona has made him very successful. His new hairstyle however, made him look strikingly similar to his hated step-brother, so rumors started circulating about Kandori being sighted in Sumaru City, which peaked the interest of Kei Nanjou. Reiji can later be found in the Abandoned Factory, where he beats up on demons to blow some steam. Lisa Silverman will "sweet-talk" him into giving up his Legendary American Gloves. Later in the game, he will join his former St. Hermelin classmates in the fight against Hitler's Last Battalion unless certain conditions are met earlier in the game. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' In Eternal Punishment, he will appear in Kei Nanjou's route to the Science Lab. With Maki Sonomura in tow, Reiji will assist in the party's covert infiltration of the lab through the sewers by operating the floodgate controls. Reiji will once again team up with the St. Hermelin alumni later in the game, this time to fend off the New World Order soldiers trying to take over the city. ''Persona 3'' Reiji appears on the TV program "Who's Who" hosted by Trish. He is introduced initially as a man in his 20's with a "sour face", which is immediately recanted and changed to "a handsome salaryman". Trish would then wonder aloud how Reiji got the scar on his forehead, which he's trying in vain to hide with his hair. Trivia *While Reiji is given the moniker "Six-pack Leader" in reference to his conspicuous ab muscles, many of his enemies often insult him with the pejorative title "Captain Naked". Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters